


Amnesiac

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [24]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Everyone is confused when Henry shows up in Toronto with no memory of who or what he is.





	Amnesiac

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> 1) Round 23 of Small Fandom Fest on [DW](https://smallfandomfest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Blood Ties (tv), Mike/Henry, amnesia.
> 
> 2) My [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 11 square: _Amnesia_.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll hopefully come up with a better title one day... or someone could come up with a suggestion?

Mike finds him unconscious in a dark alley, his clothes ripped and bloody, and there’s a nasty bump on the back of his head. Mike has his cellphone in his hand, ready to call Vicki, when Dave rounds the corner.

“Shit! That our vic?” Mike nods as Dave kneels next to him, cellphone already at his ear as he calls for an ambulance. 

Mike uses Dave’s distraction to send Vicki a quick text telling her to meet him at the hospital, and asks her to bring Coreen. When he looks up, Dave is watching him. “Just letting Vicki know about her friend,” he says with a jerk of his chin at the prone body before them.

“Holy shit!” Dave says as he brushes away the long hair obscuring Henry’s face, but then he turns a calculating look on Mike. “You sure he ain’t your friend as well?” Dave says with a pointed look down at where Mike is clutching Henry’s wrist.

Mike can’t explain it to Dave, not because he doesn’t have the words, but because Dave wouldn’t understand - Henry has a pulse.

-

“I don’t understand.” Vicki and Coreen are both looking at him like he’s lost his mind.

“I found him in an alley. Unconscious, barely breathing, pulse thready and warm. And yes, I’m absolutely positive that it **is** Henry Fitzroy, illegitimate son of King Henry VIII.” Mike explains for a third time and he understands their disbelief, because he himself cannot believe it.

Vicki drops down into one of the waiting rooms seats with a loud exhale. “He’s meant to be in Vancouver.”

“He’s **meant** to be a vampire!” Mike says in a loud whisper as he sits next to her.

“I’m gonna head to the office,” Coreen says as she picks up her bag. “See if I can find anything about making a vampire human again.”

“Coreen,” Mike calls out, stopping her. “Be careful, and let us know when you get there.”

Coreen’s smile is quick and sincere despite her bottom lip trembling slightly, and then she nods and leaves.

“Won’t you get into trouble for being here, with me?” Vicki asked, a playful smile on her lips even as her leg bounces.

Mike leans back in his seat and stretches his legs out in front of him. “What are you talking about? I’m here on official police business.”

“You’re going to question him when he regains consciousness, for the police?”

“He’s human now Vicki, or close to it, maybe his attacker was human as well?” Mike shrugs, “We have a crime scene and a victim, and until we find proof that it’s somehow supernatural we’re going to investigate it.” 

Vicki nodded her understanding, she knew all about how evil plain old humans could be. “Coreen and I will look into things on our side after we’ve had a chat with him.”

“You want anything from the cafeteria?” Mike asked, standing up as his stomach rumbled more violently.

Vicki grinned up at him but before she could comment someone called out his name. 

“Detective Michael Celucci?” A man dressed in scrubs called out a second time from the nurses station.

Mike strode up to the man, flashing his badge as he came to stand by him. “That’s me. You have news about my vic?”

“Doctor Watts,” the man said nodding, offering Mike and Vicki his hand to shake. “I’m attending to Mr Fitzroy.”

“Victoria Nelson, Henry’s best friend and business partner.” Vicki said as she shook the doctor’s hand, a twinkle in her eye as she shot Mike a look.

“And Henry’s family?” The doctor asked, looking passed them at the empty waiting room.

“He doesn’t have any,” Vicki said with a shrug.

“Aah,” the doctor said as he gestured down the passage before leading them, presumably, to Henry’s room. “Then it is a good thing you’re here Ms Nelson because Mr Fitzroy appears to be suffering from amnesia.”

-

“So he doesn’t remember anything? Anything at all?” Coreen asked later, as the three of them sat eating Chinese takeout.

Mike took a sip of his beer as Vicki answered, “That’s what the doctor said. Apparently retrograde amnesia is common when people take a nasty bump to the head.”

“Or the amnesia is a lie.” Mike said.

Vicki nodded in agreement. “But even if the amnesia is a lie, Henry was asleep when we got to his room.”

“I checked through all of our books about vampires, and there is no mention of a ‘cure’. The internet though has all kinds of advice on curing vampirism, from killing the vampire that created you to an elixir made with your sire’s blood. There was even a discussion about how obtaining forgiveness from the Pope might work.”

“The Pope?” Vicki and Mike asked at the same time.

“Yeah,” Coreen said, shrugging her shoulders at them. “There are people who believe that all of the supernatural creatures and occurrences are God’s punishment.”

“Was there anybody who said anything that actually made sense?” Mike asked in exasperation, already seeing a long night ahead of them.

“One,” Coreen said, turning her laptop towards them so they could see the website of one Mistress Poullen, a self-proclaimed white witch. “I messaged her requesting information on her ‘Cure All’ which she states can cure everything, even vampires.” 

“Okay,” Vicki said standing. “I’m going to head back to the hospital to wait for Henry to wake up. You guys go home and get some rest, I’ll call you if anything happens.”

Mike dragged himself off of the sofa, pecked them both on the cheek and then made his way down to his car.

-

The noise Mike woke up to the next morning was his alarm and not the sound of his phone ringing. He dialled Vicki’s number as he made his way to the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on.

“Hey Mike.” Vicki sounded like maybe his call had woken her up.

“Hey Vicki, Henry still sleeping?”

“Yeah, one of the nurses that checked in on him during the night said that it was normal for him to sleep so long after… Oh!” Vicki’s next words were distant, and not aimed at him. “Hello Henry.”

Mike disconnected the call and dialled Coreen as he made his way back to his bedroom to throw on some clothes.

She answered the phone with a cheery, “Good morning Mike!”

Mike tucked the phone between his ear and shoulder as he started on the buttons of his shirt. “Hey Coreen, I was just on a call with Vicki when Henry woke up.”

“Oh! That’s brilliant! I’m on my way to the hospital right now! I was going to stop in by a coffee shop to pick up something for Vicki, should I get something for you as well?” Mike shook his head at Coreen’s bubbliness, glad that her encounter with Astaroth had not changed her.

“Yeah, that’d be great thanks.” Mike shrugged into his suit jacket and stepped towards the door when he realised he was still barefoot. “I’ll uh, I’ll see you at the hospital okay?”

“Of course! And I’ll have two black coffees, no sugar or cream. And either some doughnuts or bagels wi-” Mike tossed the phone, call still connected, onto his bed and concentrated on getting dressed.

-

Mike hesitated as he stepped into the room, not sure what to say and settled for, “Hi.”

“Hello,” Henry said, his smile showing off his teeth. “You are very tall and have the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen, are you my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read! ♥ And I apologise for any errors.
> 
> I would love feedback, even if it's just to tell me to add a tag or up the rating ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Dun dun dun!!! There is more to this story in my head, I wanted to post what I had because SFF ends today...


End file.
